El cliché en perspectiva - Atrapados
by Arthemysa
Summary: Draco y Hermione son elegidos Premios Anuales y deben compartir la misma torre. Como esto es Dramione, no tienen más remedio que enamorarse dentro de un fic con muchos de los clichés más comunes a la hora de escribir. ¿Podrán sobreponerse a la catarata de palabras y situaciones que los obligan a quererse o sucumbirán a su amor? ¡Únanse a ellos y sus amigos en esta alocada aventura!


p class="MsoNormal"strongDISCLAIMER: No soy J.K. Rowling. Y si lo fuera, no lo diría./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Capítulo 1: Un no tan buen comienzo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Hermione no lo podía creer, ella y Malfoy, premios anuales. Ella Y MALFOY. En una misma torre. No entendía cómo a Dumbledore se le podía ocurrir semejante idea. Ellos eran totalmente opuestos. Ella, Gryffindor; él, Slytherin. Ella, futura auror; él, mortífago en ciernes. Ella, estudiosa y amante de las reglas; él, el típico chico malo que no hace nada para destacar académicamente, pero nunca obtiene malas notas. Y todo eso, sin contar el evidente hecho de que ellos se ODIABAN. ¿Qué le sucedía al Director? Empezaba a dudar sobre lo de "el mejor y más sabio mago de todos los tiempos"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Ahora, sentada en su nueva habitación, recordaba cada una de las reacciones de sus amigos. El primero en despertarse del sopor en que los había sumido la noticia a todos, fue Ron. Su amigo se había puesto todo rojo y había empezado a chillar incluso antes de tragar el pedazo de pollo que había dejado a medio comer:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"- ¡¿Perfo qué le pafa a efe viejo?! ¿Fe volvió loco del todo? ¿Cómo puede pefmitir que le pafe efto a Herfmione? –Tragó ruidosamente, pero no se detuvo- No pensó que ese maldito hurón iba a lastimarte, ¿no? Porque si ese Malfoy se atreve siquiera a tocarte, se las verá con nosotros. ¡Es injusto!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"El segundo en reaccionar (especialmente porque había recibido parte del bocado de Ron en la cara cuando éste había empezado a despotricar como un niño caprichoso) fue Harry. Limpiándose con una servilleta, se unió a su amigo en la retahíla de insultos dirigidos a Malfoy. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta para hablar con Hermione:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"- No te preocupes, que si ese imbécil te llega a hacer algo ya tienes a otros dos dispuestos a quemarlo vivo. –le dijo guiñándole un ojo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"- Cuento con ello./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"- Y luego cuéntame todo, ¿sí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" En el camino hacia su nueva Torre, ella y Malfoy se dedicaron a lanzarse miradas cargadas de odio, mientras la profesora McGonaggall parloteaba sobre el honor que se les había concedido y que esperaba que ellos supieran estar a la altura. Al llegar, les informó que sus baúles ya habían sido dispuestos en sus habitaciones y les entregó sus horarios. Compartían todas las clases, sin excepción./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Al retirarse la profesora, Malfoy le gruñó a modo de saludo y subió a su habitación. Ella, luego de mirar a su alrededor, tomó el camino opuesto para ir a la suya. Y allí estaba, confundida entre la euforia que le provocaba haber sido elegida y la decepción de saber que por un año tendría que compartir absolutamente todo con Malfoy. Entonces, para relajarse antes de dormir, decidió hacer una lista de propósitos para que el rubio no le amargara tanto la vida. Tenía que estar preparada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Al terminar, dejó lo que había escrito sobre la cómoda que estaba al lado de su cama, deshizo su equipaje y se preparó lo necesario para el día siguiente. Luego se acostó a dormir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Sobre la cómoda reposaba una hoja blanca de aparente inocencia, que no era tan inocente como parecía vista de lejos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emLista personal e intransferible de Hermione Jean Granger/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emPROPÓSITOS PARA ESTE AÑO DE CONVIVENCIA CON MALFOY:/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists] style="font-style: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/em!-[endif]-emNo hacer contacto visual. Eso evitará que se sienta tentado a molestarme./em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists] style="font-style: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/em!-[endif]-emNo dirigirle la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario./em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists] style="font-style: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/em!-[endif]-emSi a pesar de esto, decide insultarme, no rebajarme a su nivel, para hacer que las discusiones sean un desafío intelectual y fomenten mi autocontrol, cada día asignar una letra del abecedario para que empiece cada frase insultante o humillante dirigida a él. Si no encuentro palabras, no puedo insultarlo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"{[_-^*°O°*^-_]}/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Draco estaba molesto. Y quien dice molesto, dice enfadado. Y quien dice enfadado, dice furioso. Había fracasado nuevamente. Frustrado, arrojó el prototipo número veinticinco sobre su escritorio. Una de sus alas de papel estaba arrugada y la punta estaba doblada. Draco lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos. ¿Qué había fallado esa vez? Había encantado las alas para que se agitaran en el aire, y había funcionado. Lo que podría haber sido era… Miró su varita. Mmm… ¿Se había acordado de lanzarle el hechizo de planeación? Mierda, lo había olvidado. De nuevo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"De repente, recordó qué día era. Miró la hora en el costoso reloj de muñeca que le había regalado su madre. Mierda, mierda, mierda… Eran las ocho menos cinco de la mañana. Iba a llegar tarde. Odiaba no desayunar, así que mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía, lanzó un emaccio/em hacia las cocinas, lo que le trajo unas galletas y una taza de café bien cargado. La vació en un instante, tomó su mochila con su horario dentro y, mientras despachaba las galletas en tiempo récord, corrió hacia el aula de Transformaciones, la primera clase del día./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Genial, la mejor manera de empezar la semana, con McGonaggall y Granger. Y con la última tendría que aguantarse el resto de las clases de la semana, del mes y del año. Eso sin contar que tendría que vivir con esa Sangresucia. Por quinta vez en el día, en su mente se formó un enorme cartel de neón con lucecitas parpadeantes que rezaba con grandes letras de colores: MIERDA. Lluvia de papel picado, trompetas chillando un "¡Tarán!" con todas sus fuerzas y él queriendo morirse mientras McGonaggall y Granger le sonreían de forma condescendiente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Volviendo a la realidad, la profesora estaba dando transformaciones (para variar) de roedores a rumiantes. Merlín, ¿Longbottom acababa de transformar su rata en una VACA? McGonaggall salva el día devolviéndola a su forma original. Pero demasiado tarde, el piso ya estaba lleno de estiércol. Gracias, Longbottom, ahora los harían recogerlo para que esa loca de Sprout abonara sus plantitas. Por suerte para él, no fue uno de los designados para la desagradable tarea. McMillan, Bones, Pansy, Goyle, la Comadreja, Corner y Turpin miraban a Longbottom con furia. Eso se estaba poniendo bueno…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"- Señor Malfoy, ¿querría usted contarle a la clase que es tan gracioso?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"- Me preguntaba, profesora, qué sucedería el día en que decidieran enseñarnos algo que nos sirva en el futuro, porque no le veo el sentido a transformar una rata en un animal con la capacidad de llenar un aula de estiércol./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Vale, respuesta equivocada por su parte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" - Tendrá el tiempo para considerarlas en su castigo. Lo espero mañana a las siete en punto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto. ¿Es que no podía callarse la boca? El primer día y él va y la caga ganándose un castigo. Genial. Y no era suficiente, la culminación del acto, el momento más importante y dramático fue representado por las palabras que salieron de su boca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"- ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"{[_-^*°O°*^-_]}/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong¡Hola, mundo!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongEspero que les guste el fic, va a ser la combinación de algunos de los emclichés/em más usados en el Dramione, lo que espero que no sólo no haga que dejen de leerlo, sino que le aporte un poco de humor./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong¡Los reviews son buenos para la salud! Dona un review con el corazón y mañana la persona que amas seguirá respirando. Si cortas la cadena, el fic tardará cien años en actualizarse o te morirás de un paro cardíaco./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongMentira, pero ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡Son el alimento de los fics! ¡Tienen alto contenido de hierro!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong¡Nos vemos cuando actualice! (espero que pronto)/strong/p 


End file.
